Minions
"Three fast, unarmored flying attackers. Roses are red, minions are blue, they can fly, and will crush you!" Summary *The Minions are unlocked from the Bone Pit (Arena 2). *It spawns three single-target, short ranged, flying Minions with low hitpoints and moderate damage. *An Minions card costs 3 Elixir to deploy. *The Minion's appearance is that of a blueish purple gargoyle with large horns, stubby wings and large hands with sharp vicious claws that are covered in what seems to be Dark Elixir (from Clash of Clans). Strategy *The Minions can be used to attack other air troops and support high hitpoints troops like Giants. *For 3/5 of the Elixir cost, these Minions have a significantly lower risk factor as compared to the Minion Horde, mostly because most players are not willing to use their Arrows on 3 elixir Minions. They have all the capabilities of the Minion Horde while being a much safer alternative. The tradeoff is that this card has much less DPS and might not be able to defeat certain threats fast enough. *Attacking Minions with no support can be easily destroyed due to their low hitpoints. **Keep in mind that Minions have a very high damage capability, and if they manage to get to a Crown Tower, they will deal massive damage to it. *Like the Minion Horde, Minions can destroy many small units like the Bomber or Goblins with ease **The Minions (and Minion Hordes) are extremely effective to destroy enemy Balloons, as the Balloon only targets buildings and is vulnerable to the player's defending troops. **They can also cause significant damage to larger units like the Knight, but will need some help in distracting them and doing additional damage. History *On 3/5/16, the May Update fixed the "range bug" and decreased the Minions' range to 2 (from 2.5) but their effective range is unchanged. Trivia *The Minion Horde's description describes 3 Minions as a crowd. *In Clash of Clans, the Minions have a noticeably longer range than in Clash Royale. *In the description, the "Roses are red, Minions are blue" line is from the classic love poem starting "Roses are red, Violets are blue". *They appear to have an underbite. *The Minions in the card picture of the Minion are darker in skin colour compared to the Minion Horde. They also appear to be wearing indigo gloves, as opposed to the pale reddish-purple gloves worn by the Minion Horde. **They also seem to have red/blue eyes in battle, instead of purple eyes on their card. *If you look closely, the Minions' "spit" seems to come out of their fists, not their mouths. **This is true due to the fact that in the Clash Royale trailers Trophies and Landscaper the minions seems to build up dark elixir from their hands and once they are big enough they throw it at their enemies. *They have the same hitpoints as an Ice Spirit of equal level. *They can survive Arrows that are two levels lower. *Minions are the only non-skeleton related card that the player can unlock from Bone Pit. *They had an exact Clash of Clans look in the trailer. **The same goes for Valkyrie. *Their first counterpart unlocks at Arena 4. The much larger counterpart unlocks at Arena 7. fr:Gargouillesde:Lakaienru:Миньоныit:Sgherri Category:Troop Cards Category:Common Cards